The legends of another
by followeroftheprince
Summary: You all know of the "great and mighty" Link the hero of everything. but what you didn't know is that ganondorf never stops after getting defeted but tries to get rid of the link in the past. Each time he succedes but a different Less qualified  hero rises to defeat him time after time. This is the first of the chronolizations of his adventures
1. The partial ending

**Disclaimer: I can't believe I have to do this but still. If I owned legends of Zelda I'd be trying to get midna into another one not be doing skyward sword.**

Links POV:

"HEYYYYA!" I exclaimed as I drove my sword into Ganon's forehead down to the hilt.

"Now sages time to put this evil away." Zelda said

"Hmhmhm you think I'm gone but I will make sure you never will continue to have this victory." Ganondorf said before vanishing from sight making Zelda being there pointless except as a nuisance

"Finally after so much time he is gone finally I can rest." Link muttered

"HEY link you might also want to get rid of the smell of death from that your wearing." Navi stated

Suddenly there was a glow from link and after that all he did was undone along with his life except for the memory of what happened

**Me: well I never said it was long this is prequel part 1 so stay here l8r**


	2. The fatel beginning

**Me: ok I'm doing changing POVs until the main character shows up then it's only his he's coming after this chap so ya I'm new to this so don't expect no great story coming from here**

3RD person POV:

_5 minuets before links disappearance_

"NOW DIE PEST." Ganondorf yelled while dragging his sword through links body making sure all internal organs are scattered out of it. Incase he had any fairies with him and as a final assurance he made sure to stomp the heroes heart till it was just another stain on the blood covered ground.

"Meheheh." oddly laughed Ganondorf as he burned with magic the corpse of the once hero.

"Now there is none to get in my way and I will rule." Ganondorf said before he left links hut not noticing the triforce on his hand float off and fly to another destination.

**Link: "WHAT THE FREAKING HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"**

**Me: "Well the story is about if you died before starting your journey and another was chosen to continue it so you had to go."**

**Zelda: "I find that to have been mean to him."**

**Navi: "HEY LISTEN what happened to me in the story?"**

**Me: um *flashes backs* "**_oh crud I forgot Navi here oh well ill just say she's eaten by a skulltula" _**you never made it to link."**

**Navi: "then wh-."**


	3. A hero arises sort of

**The others: *snoring***

**Me: aw cruds they are sleeping I might just wake um *shoots gun 5 times***

**All but me: AAAAAH!**

**Me: Now that's better you guys were sleeping late and also for some reason you never left.**

**Navi: HEY LOOK LISTEN LOOK WATCHOUT LISTEN LOOKOUT-**

**Link: great when she gets scared she goes into overdrive**

**Me: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH*shoots Navi* thank god for guns**

"_Ugh well another day another um I don't know but lets start it anyways_." I thought whilst getting up I almost tripped over my friend who at the moment I guessed must have migrated from her bed to mine while sleeping somehow. "_Ugh I never can tell what this girl is going to do next." _After that quick thought I trudge over to get some food from kitchen. Noticing how Cara's bed was busted. "Oh so that's why she was in my bed." I said to no one in particular. Then continuing I had noticed how for once I was up before the sun "huh must be a lazy day for the sun. Hey what's that light" going over to the source of it I notice that it looked like it was the triforce but it was spinning and 2 triangles were faded and it was flat like my foot last time I let my friend carry something heavy near me. Then before I could move the thing attached itself onto my right hand somehow all I could do was scream and then I blacked out.

"Jacob…Jacob…Jacob…WAKE UP IDIOT!" the familiar somewhat worried voice of Cara woke me up from my coma or whatever it was, I couldn't see straight yet. "Hey Jacob." Cara said "ya what is it Cara?" I said while trying to stand I then noticed how everything but my mouth felt numb. That didn't help at all. "What happened I heard you scream a bang then I came in here you was unconscious with what looks like a tattoo or something on your hand." She said. _"A tattoo?" I thought._ _"Oh ya maybe it's the triforce thing" I thought_ "um Cara could you please get your knee off my gut that sort of hurts a lot." I said. I could tell it was there because it hurt and I could hardly breathe "oh sorry" Cara said making Ms. knee leave Mr. Gut.

"Thanks I guess so anything new." I said while attempting and succeeding at standing. "No but it seems there is something new with you when did you get that on your hand." she asked indicating to my Triforce looking mark. "Well I had woke up and learned two things one I woke up before sun came up for once. Two you were in my bed somehow. Also I went to kitchen I saw this yellow floating thing in the air then I tried to touch it. When I did there was a flash and I was out." finishing after saying too much with out a breath.

"Um ok ill just say you got drunk and one of the thing you did was get that." she said not believing me. "Hey it actually happen so shut it." Saying while thinking "_sometimes she just is hard to get to._" "Well anyway you might want to get the blood off of your face," she said probably in spite. "Aw you're so sweet." I said with a bit of sarcasm. _"Ah sarcasm is my second best friend."_ I thought, "Shut it." she said with a punch in the arm. "Well I'm off after I cleanse the blood." I said with a bow then I go off to what ever every one calls it to wash the dang apparently face blood off thinking._ "Why the heck did that go on my hand maybe it's the goddesses playing a prank on me. I hope it doesn't mean anything like I'm the he-O SHOOT COLD WATER." _I think while Getting out of water I um tripped into while thinking. "Well ill figure out eventually what it is for."

**Me: with that I guess Jacob will come in here later, and what happened to link?**

**Zelda: he was tired of reading a legend of Zelda story with out him in it so he left.**

**Me: great that means there are now two left once Jacob gets here.**

**Zelda: wouldn't he dry from that chapter first?**

**Me: no because Zelda logic makes you dry in like ten seconds.**

**Zelda: Zelda logic?**

**Me: ya in all the games there is Zelda logic like you can blow up and be fine mostly or you can fall from 5 miles up and not die. With most where you get wet you can dry in like 10 seconds or something.**

**Jacob: *slams door open* you know you could have warned me about the rain.**

**Me: I didn't know there was rain.**

**Jacob: well yes there is so now I'm freezing.**

**Zelda: *grumbles* and my castle is going to blow up.**

**Me: ZELDA DON'T BE A SPOILER FOR ANOTHER ZELDA GAME.**

**Zelda: fine.**

**Me: and I am ending this because I make these things way to long.**


	4. A hero arises sort of continued

Me: well once again they fell asleep in here so um no guns. I know. *Lights Jacob on fire. *

**Jacob: !**

**Zelda: what's happening?**

**Me: Jacob got a little to close to the fire so now he's on fire so whose going to help him.**

**Me: not it**

**Zelda: not CRUD fine ill do it**

**-5 minuets later-**

**Zelda and Jacob: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Me: fine its fire hose time**

**Z&J: thanks I guess**

**Me: well chapter starts so shut it**

"Well I'm off after I cleanse the blood." with that I go off to what ever every one calls it to wash the dang apparently face blood off thinking._ "Why the heck did that go on my hand maybe it's the goddesses playing a prank on me. I hope it doesn't mean anything like I'm the he-O SHOOT COLD WATER."_ Getting out of water I um tripped into while thinking. "Well ill figure out eventually what it is for." I said. Then a while later I finally get the blood off I could have done it with less pain of my part but I really don't care right now I'm going to get some answers and that means getting to Hyrule castle town. "Crud this water is freaking cold I wonder what Cara's reaction to what I'm doing." I said to no one in particular. "_OH SHOOT COLD WATER AGAIN?" _I thought while once again I have to get out of this cruddy water. "HEY JACOB WHAT ARE YOU DOING HAVIN A BATH OR SOMETHING!" ugh sometimes I wish Cara might shut up. "IM COMING JUST SHUT IT!" I yelled. _"Ok lets go find where my odd friend is this time." _I thought. I swear she tries to hide from me at times. "Yo Cara where are you now?" I said for once I couldn't find her. "Look up." She said. _"Huh what's she talking about?" _I thought. "TACKLE!" Cara yelled then hoped off of a ledge she made in roof and tackled me. "AGH!" I yelled. _"SHE FELL ON ME SHE WAS ON THE ROOF AND FELL ON ME!" _I thought. "Get off me." I said trying and failing to push her off. "Ok so you going anywhere today or just getting drunk again?" she asked "one I wasn't drunk and two I'm going to Hyrule market to see if anyone knows about this thing." I said indicating to Triforce mark. "Ok but I gotta get some stuff from there so I'm coming with you." She said. "Ok let's go it takes a while to walk there." I said as we left our house to walk over a ¼ mile to get there.

**Me: I'm bored of making author notes so this is only going to be if I got something to say. L8r all.**


End file.
